


Не только хокаге, но и женщина

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Цикл "Женщины" [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Humor, Mini, Pre-Het, Rating: PG13, Ratings: PG, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Senbai, MarlekПосвящается замечательной девушке soulina.Написано в рамках ф-моба "этюд под песню"; Трек указан перед каждой историей, читать под него или нет – выбор читателя. Важное уточнение: для вдохновения использовалась музыка, частично ритм, настроение композиции, не слова (автор по англицки не шпрехает).05.2009





	1. Медосмотр

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Senbai, Marlek
> 
> Посвящается замечательной девушке soulina. 
> 
> Написано в рамках ф-моба "этюд под песню"; Трек указан перед каждой историей, читать под него или нет – выбор читателя. Важное уточнение: для вдохновения использовалась музыка, частично ритм, настроение композиции, не слова (автор по англицки не шпрехает). 
> 
> 05.2009

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано под FatBoy Slim - Weapon of Choice http://zaycev.net/pages/15596/1559621.shtml

Узумаки Наруто, генин селения Листа, будучи безбашенным и потому совершенно бесстрашным, тем не менее, панически боялся медосмотров...  
Первый, который Наруто запомнил на всю жизнь, он проходил, как и все дети, перед поступлением в Академию. И на нем восьмилетнему мальчишке, яростно желающему стать лучшим шиноби в истории деревни, «без пяти минут будущему Хокаге», объявили, что он непригоден для обучения. Доктор вертел его и так и сяк, рассматривал со всех сторон, скептически хмыкая: слишком тощий, недокормленный, мелкий. И вообще кривой, косой, глупый, шумный, неуклюжий, а такой точно не сможет стать не то что Хокаге – нормальным шиноби. Откуда Наруто мог знать, что этот врач его ненавидел и боялся из-за девятихвостого, запечатанного внутри?  
Положение тогда спас Ирука, случайно зашедший в смотровой кабинет и увидевший зареванного, испуганного мальчишку.  
Но с тех пор Наруто до икоты и трясучки невзлюбил все врачебные процедуры и упорно старался их пропускать. Увы, от приказа Хокаге отвертеться не удалось.  
А ещё Наруто нервничал из-за странных и волнующих снов, от которых просыпался с утренним стояком, а идиотские шуточки Джирайи, в том числе о размерах бюста Цунаде, только усугубляли дело…  
В общем, к дверям кабинета главы Госпиталя Наруто подошёл уже изрядно взведённым.

*

  
Наруто топтался у дверей. Не переступая порога, оглядывался назад, надеясь, что Цунаде всё таки занята или каким-то чудом не заметит его присутствия, и он просто смоется на тренировку.  
– Что ты у входа топчешься, балбес? Заходи, – с едва уловимой насмешкой окликнула его Цунаде в тот момент, когда он уже набрался духу ретироваться.  
Понурившись, Наруто буквально вполз внутрь. Замер посредине свободного пятачка в кабинете, исподлобья бросая тревожные взгляды на Цунаде, увлеченно строчащей что-то в чужой медицинской карте.  
– Ну, – не выдержал Наруто.  
– Что, ну? – откликнулась Цунаде, не отрываясь от письма, – раздевайся.  
– Раздеваться? – глупо переспросил Наруто.  
– Ты что, оглох? Или тебя Джирайя напоил, что простых слов не понимаешь?  
– Н-нет. То есть… Сейчас… Раздеваться, да?  
Цунаде бросила тяжёлый взгляд на Наруто, и тот начал суетливо и неуверенно раздеваться. У него то заедало молнию, то он не мог вылезти из куртки, путаясь в рукавах. Когда дошло до штанов, он покраснел, затеребил резинку пояса, опасливо покосившись на Цунаде, но та лишь ободряюще кивнула.  
– Давай-давай. Не тормози…  
И Наруто со вздохом стянул их.  
– Всё, – нервно сглатывая, сообщил он.  
– А это что? – раздражённый голос заставил Наруто вздрогнуть и внутренне сжаться.  
– Что?  
– Это. – Цунаде указала куда-то вниз. Наруто сначала бездумно посмотрел на ярко накрашенный ноготь, затем медленно опустил взгляд.  
– Мои боксёры, – неуверенно прошептал он, глядя на свои цветастые трусы. И смесь облегчения и подозрения легла тяжёлой ладонью ему на грудь.  
– Вот именно, почему они ещё на тебе?  
– А?  
– Снимай.  
– И трусы? – Наруто чувствовал себя глупее некуда.  
– Да, Наруто, и трусы, – терпеливо подтвердила Цунаде, хотя было видно, что она едва сдерживается.  
Задохнувшись от смеси стыда и возмущения, Наруто отрицательно помотал головой, вцепившись в трусы мёртвой хваткой.  
– Ни за что, тебайо!  
Цунаде оторвалась от карты и насмешливо посмотрела на него.  
– Кто бы мог подумать, наш будущий Хокаге – стесняется?  
Наруто возмущённо засопел.  
– Какого чёрта?! Мы с Извращённым Отшельником должны были сегодня тренироваться, а я тут торчу. Отложить никак нельзя? А потом он скажет, что устал, что уже поздний вечер, что у него дела по сбору информации, что…  
– Наруто.  
Он запнулся и взвыл раненным лисом:  
– Ну что, без этого никак?!  
– Никак.  
В дверь постучали.  
– А может, в следующий раз? – с отчаянной надеждой проблеял Наруто.  
– Ты и так почти три года был без нормального обследования! – возразила Цунаде и крикнула в сторону двери: – Занято!  
– Но со мной всё в порядке! – Наруто яростно замахал руками.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, медик? Кончай хернёй маяться, Наруто!  
Узумаки Наруто был готов хоть следующие три дня отчищать высеченные в скале головы Хокаге от птичьего помёта, лишь бы не…  
– Или мне самой тебя раздеть? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась Цунаде.  
– Нет! – он снова вцепился в свои боксёры, как утопающий в спасательный круг.  
Цунаде вышла из-за своего стола и сделала один демонстративный шаг навстречу. Наруто напрягся, лихорадочно соображая, что бы сделать. Но его умение находить неожиданные выходы на этот раз предательски подводило.  
Он облизнул губы, ощущая себя кроликом перед удавом. Цунаде выразительно приподняла тонко выщипанную бровь, сделала второй, не менее демонстративный шаг.  
Наруто зажмурился, замотал головой – завязки от банданы захлестали по плечам, и… стянул трусы.  
  
Цунаде кружила вокруг Наруто, словно пиранья вокруг золотой рыбки. Наруто изображал истукана, стараясь не дышать, и лишь изредка мелко вздрагивал. Зеленоватая чакра обволакивала ухоженные руки Цунаде и холодила его кожу, словно кусочек льда скользил по ней. Наруто старался смотреть в одну точку – на корешок книги на полке над плечом Цунаде. И не дышать-не-дышать-не думать. Не чувствовать.  
– Дурак, ты же задохнёшься! – Цунаде от души хлопнула ладонью ему между лопаток.  
Наруто согнулся.  
– Что-нибудь болит? Просто иногда беспокоит?  
– До того, как вы меня ударили – ничего не беспокоило, – просипел Наруто.  
– Ну-ну, не прибедняйся, не так уж сильно. Вот если бы…  
В дверь постучали.  
– Занято!  
Наруто обеспокоенно глянул на Цунаде. Ещё не всё? Но та лишь поджала губы, о чём-то размышляя, и не обратила внимание на тихое и недовольное: «Ну, я пошёл?» Ещё сильнее Наруто обеспокоился, заметив, что Цунаде сощурилась, пряча за ресницами слишком уж явственно мелькнувшую в глазах мысль. И зачем-то взяла со стола маленький фонарик.  
Горящего лица коснулись прохладные пальцы.  
– Не моргай.  
Наруто сглотнул. Это ведь обычно вначале делают? Это что, только начало?!  
– Рот открой. Шире. И язык убери. Нет, лучше высунь.  
Теперь Наруто замер, растерянный, не знающий, что и думать. Но думать много и долго ему не пришлось. Заветная точка, которую он гипнотизировал, дабы отвлечься от разных ненужных и постыдных желаний, оказалась загорожена. Бюстом Цунаде. Она и так была выше него, да ещё каблуки, а теперь она наклонилась… Наруто изо всех сил постарался думать о чем-нибудь постороннем… Например о том, как недавно на одной из тренировок в лесу наткнулся на обессиленного лиса с залитой слюной мордой. А Ямато-сенсей рассказывал, поглаживая того по тяжело вздымающемуся боку и глядя каким-то рыбьим взглядом, про зверей, страдающих бешенством. Точно. Цунаде наклонилась ещё немного. Наруто так сосредоточился, что почти услышал: «…а потом горло сжимается, и животное больше не может сглатывать, поэтому и возникает такое сильное слюнотечение». Черт. Именно такой лисой и чувствовал сейчас себя Наруто. Отвлёкся, нечего сказать.  
Цунаде спокойно и тепло дышала, так же спокойно и размерено вздымалась и опадала её грудь, туго упакованная в зеленоватый атлас. На губах влажно блестела помада, и запах душистых лечебных трав, исходящий от кожи, щекотал ноздри.  
– Говоришь, ничего не тревожит?  
Наруто мотнул головой, бездумно таращась на Цунаде.  
– Может, это не обычная боль и не боль почти? Не от ранений или несварения желудка?  
– Нет!  
«Лишь бы она не вздумала осматривать меня дальше и… ниже. Извращённый Отшельник, будь ты неладен со своими сборами материала!» – пульсировала красновато-рыжим волнением – паникой – в голове одна единственная мысль.  
– А сны странные не снятся?  
– К-какие сны? – промямлил Наруто. Видимо сегодня от Цунаде ему было суждено выйти заикой.  
– Мокрые, – припечатала та самым деловым тоном.  
Наруто и так был весь в поту и при этом едва током не бился от физического напряжения. Его мозги отключились окончательно от воспоминаний содержания «мокрых» снов и … В дверь снова постучали, но Цунаде не успела крикнуть «Занято!»  
  
– Хокаге-сама! – Шизуне просунула голову в дверь.  
– Ну что тебе? Я же просила! – рявкнула Цунаде, но тут из под её руки просочился Наруто – взмыленный, растрёпанный, с выпученными глазами. С охапкой своей одежды под мышкой и в чём мать родила. Выскочил наружу, мимо опешившей Шизуне.  
– Привет, – ляпнул он и, не оборачиваясь, – я на тренировку. Всё! – И был таков.  
– Цунаде-сама! Что это было? – Удивлённая до нельзя Шизуне прошла в кабинет, внося целую гору свитков. Привычно принюхалась – не пахнет ли саке?  
Цунаде задумчиво грызла кончик ручки. Шизуне намётанным за годы знакомства глазом обнаружила на лице учителя неожиданное и неподдельное восхищение.  
– Проводила медицинский осмотр Узумаки Наруто.  
– И как он? – Шизуне сгрузила свитки на стол.  
– Здоров, как племенной бык.  
Шизуне нахмурилась. То ли её насторожила формулировка ответа, то ли непривычные нотки в голосе учителя. Но в итоге она выдала чистосердечное:  
– Я рада это слышать, Цунаде-сама. А то с господином Джирайя шататься невесть где столько времени, да ещё эти жуткие тренировки. Наруто ведь наш козырь, джинчурики девятихвостого, да и вообще хороший парень.  
– Угу, – Цунаде что-то увлечённо набрасывала на чистом листе бумаги, и явно её не слушала.  
– Но зачем его было раздевать догола? – продолжила допытываться Шизуне, сдвинув брови. – Ваши способности позволяют диагностировать…  
– Шизуне! – решительно оборвала её Цунаде, что-то тщательно… да, точно, вырисовывая.  
– Да? – опешила она.  
– Знаешь, в чем разница между нами? – теперь Цунаде смотрела прямо на неё.  
– Ну… Вы величайший из медиков, одна из легендарных саннинов, Пятая Хокаге… – начала перечислять Шизуне.  
– Я не об этом! – Цунаде нетерпеливо отмахнулась. – Ты вообще вспоминаешь, что ты женщина, Шизуне?  
– Ну, да, – неуверенно ответила Шизуне, огорошенная вопросами и реакцией.  
– Ну так вот. Ты, Шизуне, женщина честная и бесхитростная, думающая только о своём долге, а я женщина любопытная и азартная и, как ты мне говорила в своё время, – безнравственная?  
– Легкомысленная, – поправила та слабым, затихающим голосом. Замерла, непонимающе глядя то на своего учителя, то зачем-то на дверь, за которой скрылся Узумаки Наруто… И снова оборачивалась к усмехающейся Цунаде. В глазах той светилось лукавство, а искусанные губы выдавали желание расхохотаться.  
Шизуне ощутила подступающее раздражение, ей захотелось всплеснуть руками, и в голове уже складывались знакомые слова старых проповедей… Но обернувшись ещё раз, она вдруг замерла, внезапно осенённая. Медленно развернулась к Цунаде и всмотрелась в коряво, но достоверно, в деталях нарисованный пенис. Жар неумолимо заливал её щёки.  
– Цунаде-сама! Вы!  
– Так что ты хотела, чтоб я сделала с этими бумагами?


	2. Перед рассветом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано под Moby - Porcelain https://ipleer.fm/song/104607710/Moby_-_Porcelain_2014_Remastered_Version/

Тихое шуршание бумаги и неритмичное постукивание пиалы о столешницу растворялось в воздухе кабинета, оставляя за собой шлейф отзвуков в голове. За окном тревожно шумели кроны деревьев, окутанные дыханием ночи.  
Её время подходило к концу. Время, как Хокаге, как лучшего из медиков на памяти жителей Конохи, как женщины… Просто время, отпущенное ей в этой жизни.  
Оставлять свой пост Цунаде было не жалко. Будучи Каге, она даже успела заново влюбиться в эту деревню и ещё раз потерять её – как в своё время она потеряла Дана и Наваки – во время нападения Пэйна. Цунаде с удовольствием сделала бы для Конохи больше, чем смогла, но работа главы Листа выжала и выпила её до дна. Сама деревня.  
Использование запретных техник подточило здоровье, сократило то количество лет, что было ей отпущено. Наверное, это правильно. На то и запретные техники, что ничто не даётся безвозмездно.  
Цунаде усмехнулась.  
Её время как женщины… Она тронула уголки губ, в которых ютились едва заметные морщинки. Такие же, как в уголках глаз, на руках… Поддерживать себя в идеальной форме становилось всё тяжелее и сложнее.  
Женщиной для кого-то она толком и не успела побыть. Дан… Он был так давно, что уже и неправда. Сестра, высококлассный медик, влюблённая дурочка, легендарный саннин, Хокаге. Но не чья-та жена. И не мать. Впрочем, отчасти, иллюзию материнства она ощутила, став Хокаге. Каждый житель Конохи был её ребёнком, каждого она оберегала, как могла.  
А вот возлюбленный из Конохи получился ужасный. Эгоистичный, ревнивый, и не дал ей ни грамма удовольствия.  
Цунаде откинулась на спинку кресла и расхохоталась. Ну и сравнения в голову лезли в конце рабочей недели да на ночь глядя. Видимо, вместо тех кошмаров, от которых она отделалась, устроив себе бессонную ночь.  
Кстати о кошмарах… Цунаде бросила взгляд на один из выдвижных ящиков стола. Неуверенно дотронулась до ручки и тут же отдёрнула руку.  
Нет.  
С немыслимой тяжестью на сердце, с мрачной решимостью она отогнала искушение ещё раз влезть в ящик, вытащить хранящийся там свиток, лежащий в лакированном футляре из старого дуба. Коснуться пальцами его прохладной поверхности… Свиток хранил запретную технику, которое могло одним махом вернуть ей здоровье, омолодить и продлить жизнь. Правда и боль придётся перенести несусветную, и не факт ещё, что всё выгорит… Сколько там было процентов от возможного успеха? Двадцать? А не впишетесь в эти двадцать, госпожа Пятая – немедленная смерть и вечные муки в животе Бога Смерти вашей непутёвой душонке обеспечены. Зато все Хокаге будут в его коллекции.  
Но даже за такую возможность в двадцать процентов сам Орочимару полез бы в пасть к Гамабунте. Но…  
Какой смысл бередить душу, позволяя ненужным росткам надежды потянуться к солнцу? Против природы не стоит идти. Она этого не прощает. Здоровье и долголетие, даже при условии их получения с помощью запретной техники, ей в общем-то ни за чем. Наруто станет хорошим Хокаге, Сакура уже отличный медик и будет ещё лучше, а брат, возлюбленный, боевые товарищи, учитель – все погибли. Женой и матерью поздно становиться. Да и страшно жить дальше, привязываться к кому-то и привязывать к себе. Все, кто был ей дорог, так или иначе погибали. Только этот несносный Узумаки Наруто…  
Губы Цунаде дрогнули.  
Она тряхнула головой и взялась за бумаги. Стоило вообще отнести этот свиток в хранилище уже давно, а не тратить время на нелепые терзания.  
До отставки следовало ещё многое успеть.  
  
В дверь постучали. И, не дожидаясь ответа, незваный ночной гость отворил дверь. Цунаде вскинулась, недовольно хмурясь. Кто это в такой час? Кого так беспечно пропустила охрана?  
В дверном проёме показалась взлохмаченная башка Наруто. Он цепким взглядом за долю секунды окинул пространство кабинета, кивнул сам себе, вроде как что-то подтверждая: то ли то, что Хокаге на месте, то ли то, что в него уже – или ещё? – не летит кунай, и вошёл.  
– Какого Шикаку ты тут делаешь? – раздражённо спросила Цунаде. На самом деле обычно она была рада его приходу, хотя старалась этого не показывать. Но Наруто мог как поднимать настроение и заряжать энергией, так и утомлять, выводить из себя. Она же так устала, что казалось непосильным пережить сейчас ни первое, ни второе тем более.  
– Не поверишь, баа-чан, к тебе пришёл. – Наруто улыбнулся, обнажив в широкой улыбке крепкий ряд белоснежных зубов. Выражение лица у него тут же стало лисьим. Цунаде фыркнула.  
– Умник. Я тебя не вызвала. И тебе здесь в такой час пока делать нечего.  
– Ну ты и вредина, тебайо! – заныл Наруто, вопреки «тёплому» приветствию бодро двигаясь к столу. – Я к тебе со всей душой, а ты…  
С этим заявлением он поставил на стол два небольших бумажных пакета. Нагловатая физиономия, как всегда легкомысленный тон – все вроде бы было как всегда, как и должно быть, но что-то неуловимое нарушало привычную картину.  
– Что это? – недовольно бросила Цунаде, прекратив попытки ухватить суть неправильности. Наруто загадочно хмыкнул, попытался изобразить фокусника пассами рук – довольно неудачно – и, в конце концов, вытащив из одного из пакетов керамическую пиалу с незамысловатым узором по краю, поставил перед Цунаде.  
Пиала имела самодельную картонную крышку, приклеенную с помощью полоски бумаги с иероглифами заклинания. Простенькая техника, позволяющая еде внутри долгое время оставаться свежей и горячей.  
Мельком глянув на гостинец, Цунаде лишь скептически хмыкнула:  
– Так что это?  
– Рамэн, – ничуть не смутившись, дружелюбно пояснил Наруто. Вид при этом он имел такой, словно разговаривал с ребёнком. Цунаде нахмурилась, собрала губы бантиком и недовольно отрезала:  
– Я не люблю рамэн.  
Наруто склонил голову набок – светлая прядь упала на глаза, оттеняя синеву глаз – сейчас глубокую и маняще затягивающую, как вода в горном озере, и на секунду Цунаде залюбовалась им. Наруто каверзно ухмыльнулся, всем свои видом выражая: «И что дальше?». Она аж заёрзала на стуле, занервничав под пристальным и ясным взглядом. Почесав бровь, уже неуверенно заявила:  
– И вообще я не голодна.  
И глянула исподлобья в лицо «незваного» гостя.  
– Я никуда не тороплюсь, – словно бы не слыша заявления начальства, и по-прежнему самодовольно улыбаясь, поведал Наруто.  
Цунаде прищурилась. Наруто был непривычно не болтлив, хотя всё так же безмерно самонадеян и нагл. При этом выглядел столь естественно, что не могло возникнуть и мысли, что может быть иначе.  
– Ешь.  
И тут Цунаде почувствовала себя очень глупо. Вместо привычного гнева или раздражения пришла растерянность. В голосе Наруто было столько скрытой силы, что противиться казалось немыслимым. Она ощутила себя маленькой девочкой.  
Будущий Шестой Хокаге мягким уверенным движением пододвинул рамен к Цунаде.  
Она потеребила мочку уха, вздохнула и взялась за пиалу. Сорвала печать – в нос ударил запах креветок и повалил белый пар от горячего бульона.  
Наруто понаблюдал немного за её трапезой, стоя с противоположной стороны стола, затем обогнул его и уселся на край, как в последнее время стал делать при неформальном общении. Цунаде неодобрительно зыркнула на филейную часть ученика покойного боевого товарища, которая легкомысленно придавила собой стопку документов. И проглотив ещё немного лапши, пробормотала, не глядя на беззаботно болтающего ногой Наруто:  
– Хулиганьё малолетнее. Никаких манер и ответственности.  
– Мне уже двадцать, – парировал Наруто, игнорируя вторую часть фразы.  
– А толку? – махнула она рукой. Наруто от возмущения словно нахохлился. Но промолчал. А потом вновь лукаво прищурился. С загадочной полуулыбкой стал теребить край рукава чёрной водолазки, не прекращая качать ногой. Цунаде подумала, что Наруто очень не хватает рыжего цвета. В джонинской форме он выглядел непривычно… взрослым. Молодой мужчина, сильный шиноби, привлекательный – может, даже посимпатичнее отца будет… У Цунаде засосало под ложечкой от волнения. В кабинете повисло странное молчание. Не то чтобы неловкое или напряжённое, но болезненно выжидательное, а от того выматывающее, ибо ничего не происходило.  
Когда она готова была уже наорать на Наруто, непредсказуемый шиноби номер один открыл рот и из него привычно посыпалось всё подряд: события последних дней, трёп про миссии, тренировки, несправедливые тумаки от Сакуры, диалоги с Ямато, поход в кабак с Кибой, проделки Акамару, новые рисунки Сая и прочее, и прочее… Цунаде по старой привычке и утомлённости слушала в пол-уха, изредка кивая или кидая едкие реплики. Так, она неторопливо доела рамэн и едва не задремала, разморенная горячей едой, усталостью, накопившейся за многие дни, убаюканная приятным голосом с лёгкой хрипотцой.  
– Может тебя домой, баа-чан?  
– Это ты можешь топать, лисий бес. А у меня тут чёртовы бумажки. Макулатура… – нехотя буркнула Цунаде, растёкшаяся против воли в кресле и закрывшая натруженные глаза.  
Наруто согласно хмыкнул на «макулатура» и тут же произнёс:  
– Помочь с бумажками?  
Цунаде от удивления даже один глаз открыла. Наруто уже вполне умел разбираться с документами: она неоднократно сажала его за последний год работать с ними. Для наработки практического опыта. Но чтоб он сам вызвался?  
Но на неё смотрел всё тот же Узумаки Наруто, со своей привычной нахальной улыбочкой и ясными глазами. Только вот что-то тревожное закралось в уголки губ, за очерченную чёрным кантом радужку глаз.  
Нет. Ей просто кажется с недосыпа.  
Наруто взлохматил и так торчащие во все стороны волосы пятернёй, фыркнул с толикой смущения.  
Цунаде вновь сомкнула веки.  
– Успеешь ещё. Катись уж. Сестра милосердия…  
Снова фырчание над ухом – чуть обиженное?  
– Глупая старая женщина.  
– Яйца оторву, – внятно, раздельно и убедительно произнесла Цунаде. Были бы силы – размазала бы по стенке. У-ух! Надрать бы задницу тем, кто воспитал такое «чудо». Она сама хороша. Распустила этого наглеца.  
– Догони сначала, тебайо.  
– Убью.  
– Спи уж.  
– Точно убью…  
Мысли её тем временем поплыли окончательно. Сквозь дремоту она услышала шуршание пакета и стук.  
– Эй, зелёный чай и данго, не забудь про них! Позавтракаешь.  
– Угу, – с трудом отозвалась Цунаде. Собственное тело стало уже совершенно неподъёмным, сознание поплыло, теряя связь с реальностью.  
– Знаешь…  
Кажется, целая вечность прошла, прежде чем она поняла, что это ей и сумела отозваться:  
– Ну…  
Тишина.  
– Да нет, ничего.  
Окончательно проваливаясь в сон, где-то самым краешком сознания, будто сквозь толщу ваты, Цунаде услышала скрип стола, а затем ощутила горячее дыхание на лице. Века ласково коснулись обветренные губы, слегка кольнув тонкую нежную кожицу. Поцелуй мазнул по виску, ощущение чужого дыхания исчезло, вместо него по щеке скользнули загрубевшие кончики пальцев. Нечто среднее между смутным дежа вю, интуитивным предчувствием, застарелым и полустёршимся воспоминанием шевельнулось внутри, упуская так и не родившуюся мысль, оцарапывая сердце горьковато-сладкой тоской.  
Цунаде глубоко вздохнула и крепко заснула.  
  
Она проснулась от кошмара, едва не подпрыгнув в кресле. Всё тело ныло, во рту пересохло, пот жёг лоб и виски, а взгляд ещё не мог сфокусироваться ни на чём.  
За спиной брезжил смутный серенький свет. Медленно и нехотя занималось утро.  
Цунаде дрожащей рукой провела по лицу, попыталась сосредоточиться и выровнять беспорядочный пульс. И потому не сразу заметила, что на её рабочем столе, на всё том же краю восседает знакомая личность в джонинской куртке, закинув ногу на ногу и бессовестно клюя носом. Цунаде судорожно сглотнула.  
Клон Наруто? Что он?..  
«Старая карга! – обозлилась на себя она, – совсем беспомощная стала. Уже всякие сопляки тебя жалеют, одну боятся оставить…»  
От этих мыслей на душе стало вязко и тошно. От правды в них. И от лжи.  
– Наруто! – громко воскликнула Цунаде. Наруто вскинулся, заморгал, непонимающе уставившись на неё. Осознав, заулыбался:  
– Привет.  
«Не клон», – с облегчением, смешанным с неожиданной горечью поняла Цунаде. И в сердцах рявкнула.  
– Вон, я сказала!  
Вид у Наруто сначала стал растерянный. Затем обиженный и рассерженный, почти злой. Он нахмурился, яростно сверкая глазами, вдруг выпятил губу, отбросив Цунаде в воспоминаниях почти на восемь лет назад.  
Но тут же это выражение ушло, как отхлынувшая волна, и как обнажившийся мокрый песок под ней, на лице проступила странная смесь нежности, боли и обречённости. Наруто невесело усмехнулся, мягко спрыгнул со стола и вышел из кабинета, неожиданно аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.  
Беззвучным эхом откликнулось вчерашнее: "Я к тебе со всей душой, а ты…"  
Вот оно, несоответствие! В этих словах совершенно не было обычной фамильярно-приятельской нотки.  
Бросило в холодный пот. В голове начали складываться картинки разных дней и месяцев: случайные реплики, улыбки. Выражение глаз, прикосновения… Смутное дежа вю или предощущение-воспоминание, посетившее её перед сном.  
Как она могла до сих пор не понять? Не заметить?  
Зажмурившись, Цунаде вцепилась в подлокотники кресла, стараясь не разрыдаться в голос.  
«Цунаде-химэ, вы всегда были такая…»  
– Дура!  
Она всхлипнула, разжала побелевшие от напряжения пальцы.  
«А смысл? Будущего у меня нет. И со мной нет».  
– Вот именно, – срывающимся голосом произнесла Цунаде.  
Взгляд упал на стоящую перед ней глиняную чашку, запечатанную так же, как и рамэна, и кулёк с данго.  
Прихлёбывая горьковатый горячий чай, общипывая сладковатый данго, она старалась ни о чём не думать. Но в душе всё равно что-то болезненно рвалось и сминалось, словно бумага.  
В какой-то момент Цунаде обнаружила, что бездумно сжимает в руке пакетик из-под сладостей. Сквозь неплотную бумагу ощущалось что-то маленькое и жёсткое. Когда она встряхнула упаковку, на её ладонь упала свёрнутая руликом записка. Такие штуки прилагали вместе со сладостями в храмах – это были предсказания. Цунаде не особо в них верила: натыкалась за всю свою жизнь пару раз и всё мимо… Но тут просто машинально развернула «послание».  
«Вам выпадает редкий шанс изменить свою жизнь. Не упустите его».  
В тот момент, когда Цунаде это прочла, она вся собралась, как для атаки. Ужас, сумасшедшая надежда, недоверие крепко сжали на мгновение в своих объятьях.  
Она медленно перевела взгляд на ящик стола – тот самый – и дёрнула ручку на себя. Футляр со свитком стукнулся о стенку и покачнулся.  
Смысл есть. Спасибо, Наруто.  
– Игрок я, в конце концов, или нет?!  
  
Над Конохой занимался новый день.


	3. Обычное утро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано под Helloween - Forever And One: https://myzcloud.me/song/5306401/helloween-forever-and-one

Жизнь в деревне шла своим чередом, и в резиденции хокаге был самый обычный будничный день.  
В окна кабинета лился птичий гомон и солнечный свет, он разрисовывал стены жёлтыми лужицами. Через пару часов воздух раскалится, оставит душный, сухой ком в груди, и поэтому недолгие часы блаженства не омрачали даже государственные дела.  
Наруто сидел за столом и писал, высунув кончик языка от усердия. Он находился на посту хокаге уже год, и дела шли стабильно и с успехом. Вопреки опасениям старейшин, некоторых высокопоставленных шиноби отдельных кланов и кое-кого из простого населения, Наруто вполне достойно справлялся со своей работой. У него было немало хороших и верных помощников: людей на своём месте. Как только он вступил на должность главы Листа, то в ближайшие же дни распределил разных шиноби и куноичи – выбранных лично им, Узумаки Наруто, на руководящие должности по организациям и учреждениям. И эти люди хорошо справлялись со своими обязанностями  
Кое-кого этот факт сильно изумил, но те, кто был хорошо знаком с нынешним Шестым ещё до его вступления на должность, нисколечко не были удивлены. Наруто разбирался в людях, и успев перезнакомиться со многими, – с одними подраться, с другими повоевать бок о бок, с третьими сходить на разведку, с четвёртыми спасти кого-то – и мог определить, чьи способности и где принесут максимальное благо деревне. Да и Шикамару всегда был готов поддержать советом.  
  
В кабинет вошла Цунаде с кипой бумаг. Она была одной из немногих, кто первой поддержала его кандидатуру. Наруто, после всех потрясений, какие пришлось пережить Цунаде, хотел отстранить её хотя бы от политики, дать отдохнуть, но она упёрлась. Заявила, что Наруто без неё никуда, и предшественник лучше всех знает всю эту кухню и вообще на что идёт.  
После долгих споров и даже ругани Наруто уступил. Впрочем, потом он не раз благодарил ками за упрямство Цунаде. Что настояла и не ушла.  
Цунаде что-то эмоционально говорила, жестикулировала, а Наруто смотрел на неё, подперев щёку кулаком и почти не слушая. Он думал о том, что сложив с себя обязанности хокаге, та преобразилась, исчезла вечно пролегающая складка меж тонких светлых бровей. Что она очень женственная и красивая. И совсем не той девичьей, хрупкой красотой Сакуры или Ино. Более... раскованная? Сильная? Нет. Но… Наруто нравилась её внутренняя зрелость.  
– Наруто, ты меня не слушаешь! – Цунаде шлёпнула докладом по его голове и из-за бумаг не видела, как по лицу неудержимо расползлась идиотская улыбка.  
– Не слушаю! – он яростно зарычал на манер Кьюби, и схватил свою женщину за запястья. Но знал – по его глазам все равно видно, что он едва сдерживает смех.  
– Это с чего бы? – недобро сощурилась Цунаде.  
– А с того, – улыбнулся Наруто. Нахально, но при этом столь обезоруживающе, что Цунаде едва не разорвали два желания: отправить Наруто в нокаут фирменным ударом, чтоб не зазнавался, или прижать лохматую голову шалопая к груди, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, и не отпускать это чудо…  
Словно бы уловив ход её мыслей, Наруто быстро глянул – закрыта ли дверь.  
– Слушай, я тут до конца освоил технику моментального перемещения Четвёртого. Хочешь покажу?  
И невинно посмотрел в глаза.  
«И не краснеет, сукин сын!» – восхитилась Цунаде, а вслух уточнила:  
– Хм… Да неужели?  
– Что? Сомневаешься? А я докажу!  
– Ну… А где и когда? – невинным тоном поинтересовалась она.  
– Да хоть здесь и сейчас, тебайо!  
«Ну как ребёнок», – только успела подумать, как Наруто уже сорвался с места и подхватил её на руки, тут же закружив по кабинету.  
– Хокаге-сама! Вы хулиган! – делано-грозно воскликнула Цунаде, но в голосе всё-таки проскользнула нотка ехидства, – использовать государственную должность и уникальные техники в личных интересах! – стыдила она его, обнимая за крепкие плечи и ощущая себя удивительно счастливой, почти как девчонка на первом свидании.  
– Это… недопустимо… – выдохнула она в шею Шестого Хокаге… и дала ему щелбан.  
– Ай! Госпожа баа-чан! Ничего не забыли?  
Цунаде хмыкнула.  
– А кто меня раздевал и провокационные вопросы задавал на медосмотре шесть лет назад?! – в сердцах вопросил Наруто, даже остановившись, – и это ты мне про злоупотребление полномочий?  
Запрокинув голову, Цунаде низко, заливисто рассмеялась.  
– Вот уж не думала, что ты такой злопамятный!  
– Злопамятный? Да я тогда чуть в обморок от ужаса не грохнулся, тебайо! – возмущённо засопел Наруто.  
– Именно что от ужаса, или от кое-чего другого? – подкалывая, хохотнула Цунаде.  
– Ну… и от кое-чего другого.  
– А сейчас как себя чувствуешь? Коленки не трясутся? – тоном врача поинтересовалась Цунаде, а в золотисто-карих глазах загорелись искорки.  
Дыхание у Наруто сразу изменилось, стало глубоким; в глазах появилась редкая густая синева ночного неба, совсем не прозрачная и не звонкая, а тревожная и волнующая. Когда и оторваться нельзя, и смотреть в тягость. А на губах гримаса недовольства переплавилась в чувственную, спокойную, уверенную улыбку. Цунаде коснулась этих губ пальцами, надавливая на них, а коралловый лак на ногтях приятно оттенял их цвет и её взгляд вяз на контрасте пальцев и губ. Лишь на миг в самых уголках глаз Наруто мелькнуло что-то прежнее, ещё с той поры, но вновь затаилось и исчезло.  
А потом они целовались. Без всяких кривляний и шуток, как равные, как взрослые или дети, горячо, жадно… Выпадая из реальности на несколько секунд. Цунаде забыла, что она взрослее и опытнее. Наруто вторгался, брал, обладал без страха, что отвергнут, без боли, что не поймут, без грубого принуждения, чтобы откликнулись, и глаза у него становились шалые-шалые…  
Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, дыхание к дыханию, всё ещё прижимаясь горячими лбами, сталкиваясь кончиками носов, и хокаге аккуратно поставил свою предшественницу обратно на пол, скользнув ладонями по бокам, затянутым в прохладный, гладкий шёлк косоде. Взгляд Наруто несколько мгновения бездумно блуждал по кончикам ресниц, острыми стрелками обрамляющим веки, тонкому носу с резко очерченными крыльями, плавному изгибу губ, на которых чуть смазалась помада. И, мысленно чмокнув упрямый подбородок, упёрся в мягкую ямку над ключицами взглядом, соскользнувшим в вырез декольте…  
Цунаде не успела ничего сказать и понять по прикрытым глазам напротив, лишь уловила, как Наруто шевельнул губами, прежде чем они в самом деле переместились...  


***

  
В какие храмы ходить, какие преподносить дары и кого благодарить за свою нынешнюю жизнь, за радость свою в лице Наруто, Цунаде не знала. Она испытывала материнскую нежность к этому несносному мальчишке, искренне уважала его как хокаге и страстно любила Узумаки Наруто. Считала, что чувства Наруто – это временное помутнение разума молодого мужчины, которых иногда тянет к взрослым женщинам. Хотя искренность его чувств под сомнение не ставила. Просто думала, что когда-нибудь Наруто найдёт себе кого-то более подходящего – молодую любовницу и жену, а потом и мать для своих детей, а пока она будет с ним, сколько сможет, сколько позволят ей боги и сам Наруто.  
Своими соображениями Цунаде не делилась. Потому как единственный раз, когда она умудрилась об этом заикнуться, к шутливым подколкам в лексиконе Узумаки, вроде «старушка», прибавилось ещё и «сумасшедшая». И Пятый и Шестой хокаге едва не разругались вдрызг.  
  
А Наруто просто любил Цунаде.


End file.
